User blog:TP87/TP reviews ERB Episode 2: Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye (ft. Neil deGrasse Tyson)
After a very long time I decided to make another episode of my series. To icey's request, I chose Newton vs Nye. So, as the Announcer says: BEGIN! Characters and Connection English physicist and inventor of the laws of gravity, Isaac Newton (Weird al Yankovic, yay) battles American TV host and scientist, Bill nye (NicePeter). Neil deGrasseTyson (Chali 2na, awesome) joins to help Nye after Newton's 2nd verse Their connection: Scientists, duh Battle Analysis 'Sir Isaac Newton:' Of all the scientific minds in history, They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? I'm a master, I discovered gravity, I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree, You're no match for me, you got a bach degree I got a unit of force named after me, You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion, I was born on Christmas, I'm God's gift I unlocked the stars that you're dancing with. You waste time debating creationists, While I create the science you explain to kids! (Newton begins the battle by almost breaking the 4th Wall, as "they" in the second line is referred to NIcePeter and EpicLloyd. The rest of the verse was kinda meh for me, except for the apple tree line, the First Law one and the bleep or bloop one) 'Bill Nye:' Yes it's true, what I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show. But now I do what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow! And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride. What'd you do with the back half of your life? You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank and you sure didn't have no wife! (ooh!) You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract no body! Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy. (Oh!) You don't wanna mess with the guy, Bill Nye. (Why?) I rap sharp like a needle in your eye! (Oh!) Stick to drinking that mercury. Cause I hypothesize that you're about to get beat! (Nye begins his verse by admitting to Newton's last line. I personally don't like when a rapper admits to a dissing, unless he uses it to compare himself with his opponent. The bank line was awesome as well as the "book on gravity" and "the circle of friends" one but the rest of the verse was kinda meh, although he manages to back it up with his hilarious dancing) We're at the middle of the battle now, and Nye is having a slight advantage on Newton. Let's continue to the second part of the battle 'Sir Isaac Newton:' Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest! You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction Except for when we both start rapping. I accelerated the mind of mankind to a higher plane of understanding And I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in! And I will leave with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what? (I totally think that Newton 2nd verse is better than his 1st verse. I really liked the "opposite reaction" line and the "methods one". The equation line is awesome and shows that Weird Al can rap as fast as Watsky if he wants and I also thought that this line alone was harder to learn for me rather than Watsky's fast verses) 'Neil deGrasse Tyson:' Why don't you pick on a brain your own size? (Oh! Own size) We got a badass over here, plus I got your back, Nye. Astrophysics black guy, Hayden Planetary fly By the way, the answer to your little calculation is "I" As in I put the swag back in science While Isaac Newton was lying and sticking daggers in Leibniz. And hiding up inside his attic on some Harry Potter business The Universe is infinite, but this battle is finished. (Neil deGrasse Tyson joins to help Nye. Aside from some weird face expressions he made, he totally delivered some awesome lines, like the first one, the second, the third, the seventh and the eigth ones) ' ' What I liked and what I didn't like What I liked #Bill Nye's hilarious dancing #The characters were pretty similiar to the real ones #Lots of scientific references, like the equation line or Newton referencing his laws #No cursing #The guests were awesome What I didn't like #The beat (don't get me wrong, it is good but not as unique as EAP vs SK or RG vs WW) #Bill Nye was kinda boring The Winner I think it's a tie, all of the characters had some characteristics that made them unique and thus made them winners. Tyson had the flow, Newton had the fast rapping and Nye had the dancing Their best lines: Isaac Newton Of all the scientific minds in history, They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? When I start flowing, I stay in motion! First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go too fast to detect? Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a bleep or a bloop or another wacky sound effect, Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest! The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what? Bill Nye You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank and you sure didn't have no wife! (ooh!) You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract no body! Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy. (Oh!) Neil DeGrasse Tyson Well, pretty much all of his verse The End I'll give this one an 8.5/10. it had great ideas and great characters which were very similiar to the real ones. However, the beat was just average and Nye was pretty boring to listen to. Still, a great battle with lots of learning. I hope we'll get to see Chali 2na or Weird Al again Soo, my 2nd episode of TP reviews ends here. Feel free to leave a comment below ^_^ Category:Blog posts